campshapeshiftroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Jacob Northcott
Name: Jacob Northcott Age: 16 Species: werewolves, vampires or griffon Human Appearence: Jacob is 6 feet 7 inches. He is of Native American descent and is extremely handsome, with dark good looks, raven black hair, russet skin and deep-set twinkling dark brown eyes. Animal Appearence: Jacob is about 10 feet in length, has russet brown fur, dark intelligent eyes, and is very swift Personality: Jacob is very friendly,playful,carefree and caring towards the people around him. He would got extreme extents to protect the people he loves most. He is also somewhat sarcastic, obnoxious and childish. During free time, he enjoys rebuilding automotive vechicles and hanging out with friends History: Jacob Northcott was born to Billy and Sarah Northcott. Throughout childhood and adolescence, Jacob's two best friends were Embry Call and Quil Ateara V. All three attended school on the La Push reservation. When he was 9 years old, his mother Sarah died in a tragic car crash, although he recovered from the pain better than his sisters did, thanks in part to his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, filling the role of mother for him as much as they were able. Rebecca married a man named Solomon Finau and moved to Hawaii, while Rachel moved away to attend Washington State university as soon as finished high school. Since his sisters were away, he became his father's only company at home, especially after he became wheel-chair bound due to diabetes. However, he did not resent taking care of his dad; in fact, he enjoyed his father's company, though he refused to believe in his family legends and traditions. Jacob is one of an ancient line of Quileute werewolves. He found this out when he was 16 and told by his father. At first, Jacob thinks all this is a bunch of superstition, and he becomes frightened and disturbed by the influence a young man on the reservation, Sam Uley, has on some of the Quileute youth. After Jacob goes through a sudden transformation into a werewolf, it is revealed that Sam, the pack's leader, was the first to make the transformation in several generations. He'd gone though his own hardships during the change, including a rather bloody incident with his fiancée, Emily Young. As an orientation his pack sent him out on a hunt by himself. While on his hunt he sees a fox, which is really a satyr and he prances after it. Jacob soon corners the "fox" but the satyr tells Jacob what he is and settles Jacob done and he turns back into his human form. The satyr takes him to his air balloon that he took to get to him and has him get onto it and they fly to the Camp. Weapons: Claws User:God36 (talk) How did he know it was a saytr ? Did he already know that he was from a line of werewolves ? Did someone tell him ? And I noticed some Twilight referances in there xD Now act like you didn't it.... There not buyin' it! ♥♥Fallen♥♥